A suprising return
by Shinyaaaa
Summary: ItaNaru, onesided SasuNaru. Sasuke returned to Konoha, after defeating Orochimaru.. but now, he returned only to find out that Naruto is missing, and Itachi has a child. Spoilers up to ch.302, and mpreg mentioned. Shonenai Please review! no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Spoilers up to chapter 302. Shonen-ai Future SasuNaru, Mpreg.**

Sasuke walked up to the gates of Konoha. It's been what? Almost 4 years since Naruto, Sakura, and Yamato came into the Orochimaru hide out? Sasuke already killed Orochimaru and Kabuto once he found out that Orochimaru was trying to use him as a vessel. Now, his mission is for him to go back to Konoha, and regain their trust.

"Hey.." Sasuke whispered to the Jounin's standing by the gate.

"Isn't that Uchiha Sasuke?" One of them whispered to the other.

"Ya it is. We must inform the Hokage immediately." One of the jounin's left and the other kept a keen eye on the Uchiha.

"Why are you here?"

"I want to.. come back to Konoha. I already killed Orochimaru and Kabuto… and I'm sorry for my past mistakes."

"Don't apologize to me brat. apologize to the Hokage."

"I will." Sasuke looked down.

The other Jounin came back into view. "The Hokage wishes to see you, Uchiha"

Sasuke nodded and went inside the Hokage tower, while one Anbu follows him.

He opened the door to the Hokage's room and locks eyes with Tsunade.

"So.. you've come back."

"Yes"

"I heard you killed Orochimaru and his comrades is this true?"

"Yes."

Tsunade glares at him for a moment. "Do you know the mistakes and problems you have caused?"

"Yes. I wish to have your approval of letting me stay here. I apologize for my mistakes."

"Very well." Tsunade turns around. "Shizune.. get Hatake Kakashi for me"

"As you wish."

"Now Kakashi, I am putting Sasuke under your surveillance."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"While you're at it, could you find _HIM _for me?"

"But Hokage-Sama, _he's _been missing for almost three years. And you know that we shouldn't talk about these things in front of the Uchiha."

"I don't care. If you can't do the job, get Hyuuga Neji for me."

"Yes ma'm."

Sasuke looked at the Hokage and Kakashi confused..

"Kakashi, Hokage-sama, do you have any information on Uchiha Itachi?"

Tsunade and Kakashi glared.

"Information on Uchiha Itachi, is nothing concerning you."

"It almost seems like you're protecting him." Kakashi said,

"I am, for you-know-who's safety."

Sasuke sighed and left the tower. He walked around in the streets and found looked around and wondered if anything had changed. He noticed that the village didn't seem as cheerful as before. He saw that Sakura and Ino was heading his way, so he managed a weary smile.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke stared at them, while Ino just smiled.

"Hi Sasuke-kun. Don't worry, we've given up on you long ago."

Sakura nodded. "I'm already married, so don't worry."

Sasuke sighed in relief. "So, who are you married to?"

Sakura giggled. "To the nicest person in the whole entire world. Lee!"

Sasuke almost fell back in shock. But stopped when he heard Sakura mention that Ino was married to Shikamaru. Well, no shock there.

"Do you know where Naruto is?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura and Ino frowned. Sakura turned her head to the side.

"What?" Then he heard a little voice.

"Saku-chan! Ino-chan!" a little four year old ran to them.

"Ah! Narumi-chan!" Sakura picked the little boy up.

Narumi looked at Sasuke. He stared at his face. "Why does he look like so much like Otou-san?" He asked, curious.

"Who's he?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh. Narumi-chan? He's.. well, he's…"

"Narumi! There you are! I've been looking for you all over!" A figure walked up to Sakura and Ino.

'_Ok.. this is just my imagination isn't it? Or does that guy really look like my brother? No.. that's not possible. Itachi is a murderer. He likes to see people in pain. He doesn't know how to make babies.. he's.. OH MY GOD! THAT CAN'T BE HIM!'_ Sasuke shook his head and looked at the tall figure.

"…." The figure smirked. "It's been long, foolish little brother."

"UCHIHA ITACHI!" Sasuke ran up to him.

Itachi picked up Narumi and smiled. "You wouldn't dare try to kill me, while I'm holding my child."

Sasuke stopped… his child?... did he just say.. his child?... what?.. who's the mother?

"Narumi.. this is your Uncle Sasuke." Itachi smiled to the infant.

Sasuke stared in shock. "uh.. um.. uh.. who's the mother?"

Narumi looked so sad, when that question was asked.

"The mother… isn't here. She's been missing for a quite some time now."

"…So the mother had blonde hair?"

Itachi nodded. He tried not to give any information about the mother, since.. well.. ya. The mother isn't exactly a girl.

"Sasuke, this child needs a mother. I know. But, the mother ran away from the village. Actually, the mother is actually a guy. He wasn't a guy when he gave birth.. but he really wanted to restore the Uchiha clan.." Itachi chuckled.

"Daddy, will Mommy return ever again?" Narumi asked.

"I know she will Narumi. I know she will."

* * *

Authors Note: Hey, Please review.. and no flames please. 


	2. What I think of you

**Authors Note: uh… Naruto's not mine. Narumi is though. Um.. uh.. Shonen-ai, yaoi, mpreg, stuff ItaNaru SasuNaru.**

"Daddy… does Mommy hate me? Is that why she left me?" Narumi asked.

"Narumi.. why would mommy hate you? She had to leave.. she had to leave for your own safety. She didn't want to leave you. I remember. She loved this village and she wanted to help it.. she'll return.. I know she will.."

"Wait a minute. Didn't you say that the mother was a guy?" Asked Sasuke.

Itachi smiled. "Yes.. she was a guy. Not anymore though."

Narumi nuzzled his head into Itachi's chest.

"Narumi.. are you sleepy?"

"Yes."

"Sorry Sasuke but I have to put Narumi to bed. See ya later." Itachi walked away and Sasuke stood there wondering what had happened to his crazy brother.

"Sakura.. don't you think Itachi's so hot?" asked Ino.

"Ino, you shouldn't be saying that when you have Shikamaru as your husband."

"hmph.. Hey Sasuke-kun, do you want to know why Itachi's not a maniac murder?"

"Hell yeah. I finally became strong enough to defeat him, I left Naruto to defeat him, I abandoned Konoha to defeat him, I even chased after Orochimaru to beat him. Why is ITACHI NORMAL?"

"Sasuke-kun… Itachi was always normal. He killed the clan. We all know that. He just wanted to make you stronger.. or something like that. I really don't know the real reason why he joined the Akatsuki or why he actually came back to leaf. The only person who knows about him is _her._ His lover, his wife, Narumi's mother. _She_ had a future set for _her _here. _She _knew that _she _wouldn't stay here forever. _She _knew that **they **would come and get _her._ _She _knew that _she _had to go with **them **to protect the village. _She _loved this village so much. I know _she _did. _She_ was my best friend."

Sasuke thought about it for a moment. _'Who is Itachi's lover? I know it can't be Naruto.. since.. well since.. because he hates Itachi.. Gaara? Does he even know how to do Oiroke no jutsu? Okay.. maybe not.. WHO IS IT?'_

Sakura and Ino both thought the same thing… Sasuke is really dense.

**At Itachi and Narumi's place.**

"Jiraiya-sama.. I heard you have some information on Naruto and the Akatsuki."

"Yes I do."

"When will they act next?"

"In about a month."

"Do you have any information on how Naruto's doing?"

"I heard that Deidara.. was it?" Jiraiya asked.

Itachi nodded.

Jiraiya continued. "I heard that Deidara decided that Naruto was going to be his new partner because Sasori had died during the battle against Haruno Sakura and Cho-ba"

Itachi sighed. "Deidara.. annoying as always."

"I heard that he had started a bond with Naruto. I don't know what he had done though." Jiraiya explained.

"Naruto has a habit of making friends where ever he goes. Whether if it's a little kid at the lake, or an S-ranked criminal." Itachi laughed.

"Yes I can see that. He merely seemed like an annoying little brat the first time I saw him. I never thought he was the Kyuubi no youko."

"Yes."

"Only one month left."

"…."

"Aren't you happy about this Itachi?"

"I am.. though I'm also concerned about Sasuke. If he finds out that Narumi is actually Naruto's kid, he's going to have a heart attack… which would be a burden since I have to prepare the funeral."

Jiraiya laughed.

"But then again, it wouldn't be so bad seeing Naruto again.. but he's going to be on the opposing side. We're going to have to defeat him. Defeat the Kyuubi. Which is not going to be easy." Itachi frowned.

"I agree. With Orochimaru dead, we have no other threat but the Akatsuki. You're our wild card. If we lose you, were done."

"Understood" Itachi nodded.

"We don't know how Naruto is going to act when he sees you. We don't know any information on him. We don't know if he became a criminal, or a spy."

"Indeed. We're going to have to get Naruto into our hands sooner or later."

"I hope.. that were not too late." Jiraiya silently whispered.

The next day came by so early for the two ninjas. Jiraiya and Itachi were trying to come up with a plan on finding Naruto.

"Nii-san." Sasuke walked up to Itachi.

"Yes?"

"Could I see Narumi?"

"Sure." He handed Narumi to him.

"Hi Narumi.. I'm your uncle Sasuke." Sasuke faked smiled. His plan was to pry information out from the little boy.

"Uncle Sasuke, were you in love with mommy?"

Itachi stared at Narumi. "Narumi.. why don't you talk to Uncle Sasuke about your new book?"

Narumi stared at his daddy for a moment, and then his eyes lit up. _'So daddy doesn't want Uncle Sasuke to know about Mommy?' _"Uncle Sasuke! Play with me!" Narumi screamed.

"Wait! Narumi-chan! Who was I in love with?"

"Mommy."

"Who's your mommy?"

"My mommy."

"I know that, but I mean like.. who is she? Any names?"

"Daddy calls him. Lo$&#$" Narumi rolled his tongue while pronouncing the last letters. He smiled.

"Narumi-chan.. I mean like.. I mean like her actual name?"

"Oh! I see what you mean!"

"Yay! Now tell Uncle Sasuke her name."

"Mrs. Uchiha."

Sasuke sweatdropped. He finally figured out that trying to get information from the son of Itachi was the last thing he could possibly accomplish.

Itachi smirked. He trained his son well. "Narumi-chan. Do you want to tell him about…"

"Did you know I have a sister?" Narumi asked.

"No. You do? What's her name?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't tell you." Narumi laughed.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because.. our sister's name is taboo around here."

"Why?"

"I'm not telling."

"Sasuke.. haven't I trained my kid well?" Itachi grinned.

"Yeah yeah.. but it's not like I'm going to give up."

"So… why can't we say your sister's name?"

"Because." Narumi smiled.

"Because why?"

"Just because." Narumi screamed.

"Just like a 3year old is suppose to act."

Narumi glared at Sasuke. "Give up already?"

"No. Why can't we say your sisters name?"

Itachi turned around. "Narumi-chan's sister…"

"DADDY DON'T TELL HIM!"

Itachi gave a weary smile. He bent down and caressed his cheek. "Narumi.. he's my brother.. I have to tell him about your sister." Itachi kissed him on the forehead. "Now run along and play with Tsunade-sama."

"Alrighty! TSUNADE-BABA!"

"Just like his mother." Itachi whispered.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh nothing."

"So.. why can't you say your daughter's name?"

"Because it's taboo."

"I KNOW THAT ALREADY!"

"Well, my daughter was killed 3 months after she was born. She was killed by the Akatsuki. Now.. the Akatsuki has my wife, and my son's mother. _I don't know what to do._ The Akatsuki are planning to attack next month. Then, I'll be able to see _her _again." Itachi sighed.

"Brother.. why did you return here anyways?"

"Nosy as always. You're on your own on this."

Itachi smirked. "Foolish little brother."

**At the Hokage tower**

"Tsunade-baa-chan!" Narumi ran up to her.

"Whoa Narumi! You're just like your mother.."

"Why does everybody bring up the subject of my mother? She's been gone for 3 years. She left me when I was one!" Narumi cried.

"Narumi.. your mother's safe. I know where she is. She's coming back in a month." Tsunade spoke softly. "I hope in a month."

"Really! Mommy's coming back?" Narumi's eyes brightened.

"Hopefully."

**Sasuke and Itachi**

"Nii-san, who did you marry?" Sasuke asked.

"No one concerning you."

"Hey, the mother of my nephew does have something to do with me. She is my sister in law. Or should I say brother in law?"

"….."

"Itachi, I never knew you were gay. I thought I was the only one in the Uchiha clan who's gay."

"whatever."

"But.. who is it? And where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"He's on a mission of some sort." Itachi mumbled.

"Oh. When's he getting back?"

"I don't know."

"Where's Narumi?"

"Probably at the Hokage towers. Seriously, the whole village loves him."

"That's because he's a heir to the Uchiha clan." Sasuke said proudly.

"He's not your son. He's mine."

"I know."

**Hokage Towers**

"Tell me about my mommy.. please!" Narumi begged.

Tsunade chuckled. "Alright."

"Yay!"

"Your mother was a sweet person. Loud, but sweet. She cared about this village a lot. It was her favorite place in the whole world. Even though the villagers treated her badly, she still loved this place. She always said that she was going to be the Rokudaime hokage," Tsunade was on the verge of tears now. "She always said she was going to take over my place.. but, that's before she was taken away by **them**."

"Tsunade-baba, do you miss her?" Narumi hugged her.

"Yes.. very much."

**Itachi and Sasuke**

"Nii-san, did you love her?"

"Very much. She was the reason I returned. She told me that everything wasn't suppose to be covered in darkness. She knew everything about me."

"Nii-san, is it the girl Akatsuki member?"

"No."

"Oh. Itachi, do you love Narumi?"

"What a stupid question. Of course I do."

"Is it because he reminds you of her mother?"

"What?"

"I believe what I see. I see that you're using him as a replacement."

**Authors Note: I'll update again since I love writing this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Thanks to you reviewers! I love you all! Make sure you Review at the end!**

"I believe what I see. I see that you're using him as a replacement"

"Wha-"

"Narumi needs to be loved you know! He can't go on living without a mother! Why don't you just remarry or something? Why do you have to keep on waiting for her?"

"SASUKE! AS YOUR OLDER BROTHER I ORDER YOU TO SHUT YOUR MOUTH! You know, you don't know me. I love Narumi very much. It's just.. his mother was very important to me.. it's not like I can just go find some other woman and marry her." Itachi sighed. "His mother is coming back in a month. That's what I was informed of."

"Oh.. I'm sorry."

"Narumi has been waiting. I know he has. He knows that his mother is going to come back. He knows that. At least, I think he knows. Narumi's very bright. He can change people where ever he goes. He's just like his mother. Narumi has been very patient with me for 3 years. He was born when the mother was 16. _She _only got to see the baby Narumi. Not the happy, bright, annoying-" Itachi chuckled at that. "Older, talkative, hopeful Narumi. Narumi had grown up in the past couple of years and _she _missed that." Itachi looked down. He didn't want Sasuke to see him cry.

Sasuke walked up to Itachi and pulled him into a hug. "Brother.. it's alright. I know how you feel. It's okay to cry. Let your emotions out once in a while."  
Maybe for once, Itachi can cry peacefully into the arms of his brother.

"Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you for being here with me."

"Anytime aniki."

Narumi walked down the streets of Konoha, sucking on a lollipop. He walked by the academy and saw kids playing around.

"Narumi-chan!" Iruka yelled.

"Iruka-sensei!" Narumi ran to him.

Iruka picked him up and hugged him.

"Tsunade-baba said that mommy is coming home in a month." Narumi smiled.

"Well, isn't that good news?"

"Yup. And _even more _good news. She gave me two lollipops today." Narumi said as he sucked on one and tried to open the other one. He ripped it open and stuck it in Iruka's mouth. "It's orange." Narumi smiled. Iruka smiled back. "Is your mother really coming home next month?"

"Uh huh."

"You must be happy."

"I am. I get to see what she looks like. Daddy said she looks like me. Daddy also said she acts like me." Narumi smiled. "I'm very happy that Daddy says I look like her. I wanna make Daddy happy."

"You're a good boy Narumi." Iruka smiled.

"Thanks! Bye!" Narumi waved.

**Sasuke and Itachi.**

"Aniki.. how did Narumi's mother look like?" asked Sasuke.

Itachi regained his composure. "Narumi's mother was a blonde. Big boobs, cute voice, she always had a smile on her face. After an incident, she couldn't bare to show a true smile. I found her like that. She was broken. And I was willing to help her get back on her feet. Her dream was to be the next Hokage. She wanted people to recognize her. She also wanted to rebuild the Uchiha clan. She begged me. She knew that you would never love her. So she came to me. At first, I was just being used. But then, we fell in love. She was happy about Narumi. She was happy that I was there. She told me that I was the best thing ever since the time she made friends. She loved me. I loved her. I remember when Narumi was born. I remember her pained expression and I remember her sweat drenched face. I remember her expression when Narumi was born. She fell back onto the soft pillows with a sigh of relief. It was the happiest moment of my life when I heard a scream that pierced the heavens. I named him Narumi. She smiled. She was happy to have a family again. She was really happy." Itachi smiled.

"Wow… I never thought that.. you were into those family things." Sasuke spoke.

"I wasn't. Why else would I have murdered the clan? But then again, I regret what I did."

"Why exactly did you come back?"

"I came back, because after I heard that you went after Orochimaru, I knew that Orochimaru would be a threat to the Akatsuki. I actually, came back here to obtain Naruto-kun… but, that plan was ruined. After I heard that Sasori of the red sand was killed by Cho and Haruno Sakura. We, both Kisame and I knew that we wouldn't be able to defeat the Kyuubi. So we, took off. Kisame went looking for Deidara, while I stayed in Konoha. I decided to have an alliance with Konoha. It seemed that my life would be easier. Maybe I came back here for my own laziness." Itachi laughed.

"hn."

"But Sasuke, what you did was stupid." Itachi spoke.

"I know. I can't believe I left Naruto. He must be furious at me. He must hate me."

"… You two weren't even together."

"I know! I should of told him how I felt about him. I should of told him."

"Sasuke.. he's not waiting you know. He's already with someone. You're too late. Foolish little brother."

"With someone? Why? Is it Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"No. Hinata's with Neji. They have a healthy daughter named Shirayuki."

"Is Naruto gay? Who's he with?" Sasuke practically yelled.

"He is gay… but I'm not even sure who he's with." Itachi lied. But it wasn't all a lie. He wasn't sure of what Deidara did to Naruto.

"Oh… Aniki.. is the mother of your son, Deidara?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Itachi fell back slightly from the chair he was currently sitting on.

"Uwha.. why would I have sex with him?"

"I don't know."

"If I did sleep with Deidara, I bet that a dead Sasori would come out from the living hell and kill me."

"What?"

"Inside joke."

"Oh."

The door opened and revealed little Narumi trying to get his shoes off.

"Daddy! Mommy's coming back in a month!"

"True.. where'd you hear that from?"

"I heard it from Tsunade-baba. She was happy. She was happy that Mommy was returning but, she told me that Mommy isn't going to be the same. I want to meet the real mommy. Not the sad one." Narumi frowned.

Itachi smiled and picked him up, high into the air. "Mommy will come back happy. Mommy will come back loving you. I promise."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Yay! Uncle Sasuke! Did you hear that? Mommy's going to love me!"

"Yes, I heard. I can't wait to see your Mom."

"Yes.. I can't wait to see your facial expression; foolish little brother." Itachi whispered silently.

"Narumi, why don't you go with your Uncle Sasuke? You have a lot to talk to him about.. don't you?"

"Yes Daddy! Come on Uncle Sasuke!" Narumi held out a hand.

"Alright." Sasuke grinned.

They both walked to the park, holding hands.

* * *

**A.N: I'll update as soon as I can! Please review.  
****What does Narumi want to talk to Sasuke about? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes: **Sorry that it took really long to update. Im not good with continuing stories since I get confused in the middle. At the end, please review!

* * *

"Uncle Sasuke…"

"yeah Narumi?"

"Did you know that… my mommy loved you so much?"

"no.. who is your mom?"

Narumi looked up from the swing he was sitting on. "Do you really want to know?" His eyes saddened.

"Yes."

"If you find out, you're going to break up our family!" Narumi yelled.

"No I won't!"

"My mommy loved you so much! She wanted to bear your child! She didn't want me! She wanted me to come from your blood. She loved you!"

"Who is it?"

"It's the man who wanted to become Hokage! He's the one who was in your team! The legendary Team 7! He loved you! He loved you so much. When I was one, I remember Daddy yelling at Mommy because she kept on talking about you. And how she missed you." Narumi started to cry. "Then the Akatsuki came and got her. They said that if Mommy didn't go with them, they'll destroy the village and kill you. Mommy didn't want any of that so she left." Narumi sobbed.

"…Naruto.." Sasuke whispered.

"Yes… Uzumaki Naruto is my mother. I am named after her." Narumi looked down.

"She loved me?"

"yeah.."

"Why didn't Naruto tell me she loved me?"

"because… she didn't…." With that, Narumi paused.

"They're coming." Narumi whispered.

"Who's coming?"

"The Akatsuki."

"What? Where are they?"

"They're in Hidden mist village right now."

"Alright."

"I have to tell daddy."

Narumi and Sasuke ran into the house where they saw Jiraiya and Itachi.

"Daddy! The Akatsuki!"

"I know.. hold on a sec."

"But Daddy!"

"I SAID HOLD ON!"

Narumi started to cry. "Daddy's mean…" He ran to Sasuke.

"So Jiraiya-sama… as I was saying. I would like it if someone went to find Naruto."

"We can't do that. We have to wait until he comes here."

"Why?"

"We already have a team going after him. And if we send anymore, if there's a sudden attack on Konoha, we wouldn't be able to act."

"Alright."

**With the Akatsuki**

"Naruto-san, what are you doing?" Kisame asked

"I'm checking if anybody sensed us."

"Naruto-san, you know that you're the only one with that ability.. so I don't think anybody sensed us."

"I'm not sure."

"Naruto.. you know that it doesn't matter if they spotted us or not right?" Leader asked.

"Why?"

"We can kill them instantly."

"Hey.. Did you know that Sasuke's back in Konoha?" Naruto smirked.

"What? That has nothing to do with it."

"He killed Orochimaru and his comrades."

"So… oh… that means he can kill us yeah?" Deidara asked.

"No. We are above Orochimaru. I just don't know how strong Sasuke has gotten."

"….yeah." Deidara whispered. _'You're still thinking of the past yeah. Can't you think about me and only me yeah?'_

Naruto glared at Deidara. "I would not like it if you think such obvious thoughts in my presence. I love Itachi not you. I loved Sasuke. Not you. I never loved you. Deidara."

"I know yeah. I loved Sasori yeah." Deidara said silently.

"I repeat your words. _You're still thinking of the past._ Get over it." Naruto walked hurriedly.

"Naruto-san.. are you wise to go to Konoha dressed _like that_?" Kisame asked.

"What?" Naruto looked at himself. Okay, herself. She was wearing a tight leather skirt that had those Akatsuki clouds on them. And a belly shirt with an Akatsuki symbol. She had one long ponytail and a cute hat on top. "I look perfectly fine." Naruto pouted.

"…..of course yeah." Deidara answered.

Naruto paused.

"Deidara! Take left! Kisame, you take right! Leader, You take front!" Naruto ordered.

They did as they were told.

"There's five of them. All of them from Konoha." Naruto whispered.

"Understood." The other three spoke.

"Well, well, well. Isn't that Uzumaki Naruto?" Asked Mitarashi Anko.

"What if I am?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, it's me. And.. Tsunade-sama and the others have been looking for you."

"Like I care." Naruto huffed.

"Hn. I did the jutsu right. Yeah." Deidara spoke. _'If you were the REAL Naruto, you wouldn't be saying such things yeah.' _

"Naruto! It's us!" The other jounins yelled.

"Who's 'us'?" Naruto angrily asked.

"Me! Hyuuga Neji!" Neji yelled.

'_Neji… Hyuuga Neji' _Naruto thought.

"And me! Kiba!" Kiba yelled.

'_Inuzuka Kiba…' _

"Deidara.. who are these people?"

"How am I suppose to know yeah?"

"Naruto!" Chouji yelled while holding a bag of chips.

'_Akimichi Chouji'_

"Naruto-kun! Sakura-san misses you so much!" Lee yelled.

"hn. Mendokuse." Shikamaru spoke.

'_Geji Mayu.. Sakura-chan.. Shikamaru…' _

'_The mission, to retrieve Sasuke.. they all risked their lives to get Sasuke.. including me.'_

"Naruto-san, are you alright?"

"Yes.. sorry." Naruto stared at the Konoha Jounins.

"I can kill you all here." Naruto whispered.

"You wouldn't dare. We're your friends."

"…… I don't remember." Naruto spoke. "My friends are… Itachi.. and Sasuke…"

"Naruto! Snap out of it! You have to remember us!" Neji yelled.

"No.. I don't"

'_It is your destiny to lose against me, Naruto.' _

"Can we go now?" Naruto asked furiously.

"Naruto.. do you really not remember us?" Anko spoke softly.

'_The forest of death. I'll explain the rules. You have two scrolls. Earth and Heaven. Your mission is to get both scrolls and arrive to the stadium during the given amount of time.'_

"….."

"Naruto! Snap out of it yeah!" Deidara screamed.

'_That's Orochimaru's hide out. We maybe able to find Sasuke.'_

"Sasuke…" Naruto cried out silently. "Sasuke.."

"Leader, he's.. he's.."

"A jutsu gone wrong." The Leader whispered.

"SASUKE!" Naruto dropped to the ground. "SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!" Neji yelled.

"SASUKE…c..come.. ba…back…" Naruto cried.

"Shit." Kisame cursed.

"I thought this might happen. Yeah." Deidara spoke.

"Here's our chance!" Kiba shouted.

"Naruto! Narumi, Itachi, and Sasuke are waiting for you back at Konoha!"

"Na..Narumi..chan…" Naruto cried.

'_Itachi! Look it's a boy! A healthy boy. And look! He even has my hair. He has your eyes Itachi. Ah he's so cute. You name him Itachi!...yes, Narumi.. this is Uchiha Narumi.'_

"Uchiha.. Narumi."

"Yes!"

"Deidara…" The leader commanded.

"Understood yeah."

"We surrender. But we will be back yeah." The Akatsuki members left leaving Naruto.

"Narumi..Narumi-chan.. Itachi.. Sasuke... Where are they?" Naruto asked with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Naruto.. we're going to go back to Konoha.. come on. Naruto."

'_Again.. why did I go with the Akatsuki? What was my mission? I knew I had to do something. I knew I was suppose to do something. WHAT was it?'_

"Naruto.. you did a good job." Anko smiled.

"What?"

"Your mission is complete."

"What was my mission?"

"To figure out the Akatsuki's new jutsu. And we now know that the jutsu was 'Omoide wo nakusu jutsu.' (1) . You did a good job Naruto."

"Omoide.. wo.. Nakusu… jutsu?"

"yes."

"Then why do I remember Sasuke and Itachi and Narumi?"

"They were precious to you. They were the closest to you."

"……"

"Let's go back to Konoha shall we?"

"Ok…"

**Konoha**

"Uzumaki Naruto!" The Jounins at the gates bowed. "Pleasure to have the next Hokage back."

"hn."

"So.. I see that the mission was a success? Mitarashi-san?" They asked.

"We _could _say that. Only that… he doesn't have _most _of his memories."

"Oh.. but he remembers other things?"

"Yes. He remembers his family."

"Good enough.. I guess."

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha with Anko to hand in the mission reports. The others left to inform others about Naruto's return.

**In the Hokage Towers**

"Naruto!" Tsunade rushed up to her and squeezed her tight. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Tsunade-baba, I can't breathe." she laughed.

"Naruto! You remembered her?"

"Yup!" She answered cheerfully.

"Anko? What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"Hokage-sama, the new jutsu that the Akatsuki was experimenting was 'Omoide wo Nakusu jutsu'."

"I thought it would be something like that. Anko,do you have the mission reports?"

"Yes." Anko handed her the piles of papers.

'_More work I have to do…'_ Tsunade sighed.

"Now, shall we go see Itachi?" Anko asked Naruto.

"Yup!"

**Somewhere in the village.**

"NARUTO!" Itachi yelled. Holding Narumi with him.

"Itachi!" Naruto ran to him.

"Naruto, I'm so happy to have you back."

"Me too." Naruto started crying. "Oh my god. Narumi-chan, is that you?"

"Yup."

"You've gotten so big!" Naruto held onto Narumi tightly.

"So, you're mommy." Narumi smiled.

"Yes..." Then she looked at herself. "It's okay, Narumi. The clothing isn't me."

"Okay." Narumi burrowed his head into Naruto's shoulders.

"Naruto, did Deidara do anything to you?" Itachi asked worriedly.

"No. All he did was this memory loosing jutsu. I don't know a lot about it."

"Oh."

"Yeah. But I'm happy to be back. It's been like.. three years?"

"Yeah. About that much." Itachi smiled.

"Itachi.. I missed you so much."

"I did too."

And they share a passionate kiss which is rated PG since there is a little audience right in the mother's arms.

**Authors notes**

Sorry that it took long to update. I promise I will update a little faster next time. Please, review! PLEASE! (lol)

(1) Omoide-means memory. Nakusu-means lose. So basically, in English it'll translate to.. The Memory loss jutsu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: THANKIES REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-Don't forget to review for this chapter too!-**

**Now here's the chapter.**

"Naruto.. I want you to know something."

"What Itachi?"

"Sasuke's back."

Naruto looked down to the ground. "I already know."

"Do you still love him?"

"I… I'm not sure… Maybe as a friend.. but, I don't think I could love anyone but you."

"Good." Itachi smiled.

"… Even if that's true… I don't think I can face him again." Naruto sighed.

Itachi's eyes softened.

"He's my brother. You can't avoid him forever."

"I know. But I wished I could of."

Naruto walked with Itachi and Narumi to the Uchiha compound.

When Itachi opened the door, he called Sasuke to come.

Sasuke walked to the door and saw Naruto. "Naruto." He whispered.

"Sasuke."

"Daddy, is Mommy and Uncle Sasuke having a staring contest?" Narumi asked.

"uh.. something like that, I guess." Itachi picked Narumi up and left the room.

"Naruto."

"Sasuke."

"Naruto."

"Sasuke."

"Naruto…. I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"We could of have had more.. than this." Sasuke spoke sadly.

"Yeah maybe." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto, I know you're with Itachi.. but, can we give us another try?"

"… Sorry."

"Please Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"…. because I don't love you anymore."

"..But…"

"I'm sorry Sasuke." _'But.. even if I do push him away, do I really love Itachi?' _Naruto asked himself.

Itachi came back into the room. "Naruto… maybe, you should give Sasuke another chance." Itachi spoke softly.

"BUT ITACHI? WHY?" Naruto screamed.

"It's because, I want to see how you are like around Sasuke. I don't know your true happiness. I want to know if you could smile for Sasuke after all he has done to you."

"But Itachi.. I love only you. And only you." Naruto cried.

"You may be saying that.. but, is that your true feeling? Don't you have some regrets being with me? Being with Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Aniki…" Sasuke whispered.

"Look, I want you and Sasuke to be happy. I want both of you to be happy. I'm technically just interfering, if you know what I mean." Itachi smiled.

"But Itachi…" Naruto whispered.

"Naruto. Give Sasuke a try."

"NO! NO I WON'T!" Naruto yelled.

"Why……?" Sasuke asked.

"It's because.. you broke my heart once. I don't want to be with someone like you. Someone like you. Someone who got manipulated by Orochimaru! I don't want to!"

"But, you don't mind being with a guy who tried to capture you, and extract the Kyuubi out of you?" Itachi asked seriously.

"I don't know!"

"Then give me a chance!" Sasuke yelled.

"I can't!"

"WHY?"

"because… I have Narumi, and I have Itachi. I don't want to leave these two."

"But.. Naruto.." Itachi whispered. "who cares about me. Go with Sasuke.."

"Itachi, why? Why are you trying to get rid of me? Do you love someone else already?" Naruto asked sadly.

"No. But, Sasuke's my brother. I want him to be happy too."

"I don't care!"

"Please Naruto!" Sasuke begged.

"No! I don't want to be with Sasuke! Itachi… please don't make me!" Naruto sobbed.

"Look, I'm not forcing you to, but I really think it'll be a good idea."

"…..Does Itachi not love me anymore?" Naruto questioned.

"There, there. You know that's not true."

"Then why?"

"It's because Sasuke loved you longer. I don't want to see him suffer."

"Sasuke.. is it okay if I use _it _on him? Maybe it'll make him come to his senses."

"Alright."

"_Mangekyou Sharingan" _

"Where am I?" Naruto asked no one.

"For 72 hours, you are going to see your future with Sasuke."

"But why? Why?" Naruto screamed.

"You'll see." Itachi laughed.

"_Sasuke…."_

"_Naruto.."_

"_I love you Sasuke."_

"_Same here." _

"_I love you." Naruto cuddled into bed with Sasuke._

"_Naruto.. I'm so happy I'm with you."_

"_Me too."_

"_I mean, really happy. I've always been known as the last Uchiha survivor, but now.. you, Itachi, and Narumi-chan's with me, and now my life is almost complete." Sasuke smiled._

"_What else do you need?" Naruto questioned curiously._

"_Aww. Aren't you cute?" Sasuke chuckled._

"_Tell me please?" Naruto giggled._

"_Alright. Naruto, I want you to bear my child."_

"_I will Sasuke." Naruto smiled._

Naruto tried to break free from Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan.

"No use." He whispered to himself.

"_Sasuke, this time, it's a girl."_

"_Yes. We'll name her Haruka."_

"_Okay Sasuke." Naruto hugged the baby girl tightly._

"_Naruto…"_

Naruto wondered around in his own thoughts. "I seem happy." He whispered to himself.

"_Mommy! Narumi wants to play!" Haruka screamed in joy._

_Naruto laughed at **her's **and Sasuke's daughter. "Off course you can play with him"_

"_Yay!" with that, Haruka ran inside her house, picking up the phone._

"_Mommy said yes." Haruka replied into the phone. "Bye bye."_

"_Daddy!" Haruka ran to her father._

"_Well hello Haruka. How are you today?" Sasuke asked._

"_Great! Narumi's coming over."_

"_Your brother?"_

"_Yup." Haruka smiled._

"_You really love him don't you?"_

"_Yup. He says he'll marry me when we get older!" Haruka exclaimed._

"_We'll see." Sasuke grinned. Hey, two guys can have a baby. What's wrong with incest? _

"I do like this situation.. but, still. I don't feel like having another baby any time soon." Naruto spoke to himself.

"Only 70 more hours to go." Itachi counted down.

"Great."

"_Mom! Hey mom!" An older Narumi yelled out._

"_Yes?"_

"_Don't you love my tux?" Narumi asked._

"_Yes dear." Naruto smiled._

"_You're gonna chaperone for the dance right?"_

"_Yup." Naruto exclaimed proudly._

"_What are you going to wear?"_

"_Well duh. I'm going to wear my black mini skirt and my magenta top." Naruto smiled._

"_That's so you mom."_

"_I can't believe I'm almost 40 though."_

"_Mom, you still have like 5 years until you're 40." Narumi laughed._

"_Yes."_

"_Hey." Sasuke and Itachi entered the room._

"_Hey dad. Uncle Sasuke."_

"_So who're you going to the dance with?"_

"_Haruka." Narumi answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_WHAT?" Sasuke yelled._

"_Hey, dude. chill out." Narumi spoke._

"_Sasuke. You knew they were dating." Itachi said calmly._

"_I knew that, but, still, um, uh…"_

"_So that concludes the conversation." With that, Narumi got a can of soda from the fridge and left the room."_

" What the hell is going on here?" Naruto asked.

"Why is my children going out with each other? It's practically the same thing as Itachi going out with Sasuke." Then Naruto thought of something in his mind. "Ew. Just ew."

"**Sasuke…" Itachi spoke.**

"**What?"**

"**Naruto's thinking about us."**

"**Really?" Sasuke questioned.**

"**Yeah.. and it's sort of disturbing." Itachi replied.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**He thought about us going out." **

"**Wait why?" **

"**I don't know. But hey, ItaSasu is pretty interesting." **

"**What?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Oh.. nothing…. But why couldn't it be SasuIta?" Sasuke whispered to himself.**

"**Okay. Whatever."**

"_Now you may kiss the bride" The priest guy spoke._

"_Narumi-kun, I love you forever!" Haruka spoke._

"What?" Naruto spoke to himself.

"Okay, this is getting weird."

"_Ayano!" Naruto screamed._

"_AYANO!" Itachi tried to chase the Akatsuki._

"_Itachi, give it up." Kisame laughed. And killed Ayano right there and then._

"_AYANO!" Naruto cried._

"_We'll kill everyone in this village, not only just Ayano, but the whole entire village if you do not come with us Naruto-kun… or should I say.. Naruto-chan?" _

"_Please.. spare the village. I'll go with you. Just please, don't harm anyone else." Naruto begged. _

"_Very well." Zetsu smirked. He ate the dead body of Ayano's right in front of Naruto and Itachi. _

"_Ayano…" _

"_AYANO!"_

"**Shit." Itachi cursed under his breath.**

"**What?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Naruto's having dreams about Ayano again."**

"**Who?"**

"**Ayano. She's our daughter."**

"…**. Itachi.. tell me about Ayano."**

**Itachi smiled.**

"**Maybe later. I have to save Naruto before he looses it."**

"Ayano…" Naruto cried alone, silently, while he's trapped inside Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Only 63 more hours to go.." Itachi silently whispered.

"I don't think I can survive that long." Naruto said, before he fell into consciousness.

"NARUTO!"

**Authors Notes:** Sorry it took me forever to update. Remember to review!


	6. Split ends

**Authors Notes:** Soo... I guess I'm back, with my ItaNaru story. Yes. It is ItaNaru! Remember that!

Sorry it took me so long to update. It's just I've been on this severe writers block and was in this phase of not reading fanfictions either! I know! It's so weird. So yes, I'm back, and read'n, and ready to update more things!

Ummm…

If you have a chance, read my other stories too, they need more love.

And sorry for people who have been keeping up with my "challenges in life" story. I kinda had to delete it. I wanted to improve my writing and plot before I continue that. I will eventually come with a better **MPREG** fic and post it. Until then, keep on reading and **REVIEWING** **_"Walking through the streets"_**, _**"A surprising Return"** _, and **_"Starting Anew."_**

"**Starting Anew"** will be updated once I re-read chapters 302-311. Yes! That means it'll probably be updated next week!

And a note to ItaNaru fans. I posted this story called "Walking through the streets" and it's both ItaNaru and SasuNaru, so if you have a minute or two, please read it!

XXXX

"Shit." Itachi cursed as he released his jutsu.

"Oi, Naruto. Naruto! Wake up!" Sasuke shook Naruto violently.

"Calm down Sasuke. Naruto will wake up in just a few seconds."

"Nii-san..."

"Itachi…" Naruto whispered.

"Naruto.."

"Itachi... where's Ayano?"

"Naruto... I'm sorry that I had to make you go through this… Ayano's already dead, remember?"

"Itachi…. I love you and only you… remember that, please…"

Itachi sighed. "Naruto, the reason I put you under my Mangekyou Sharingan is so that you would reconsider staying with me."

"But, Itachi… I fell in love with you, I want you."

"No Naruto." Itachi shook his head. "You fell in love with Sasuke."

"How do you know?"

"It's just because I remember that day, okay? I remember how you were before I met you…"

Naruto's shoulders slumped.

"Itachi."

Itachi smiled and kissed Naruto on the lips. "You'll have a better life with Sasuke. I know for sure."

"No you don't. Where's Narumi?"

"He's asleep." Itachi answered.

Naruto stood up. "I'm going back…."

"Where are you going?" Sasuke spoke up.

"I'm going back to the Akatsuki."

Itachi's eyes widened.

"No, you are not." He calmly spoke.

"Yes I am, Itachi! I can't deal with this! First, Ayano gets 'eaten' and next, you're trying to push me away. What's next? Is Sasuke going to kill you?"

"Na-Naruto!"

"Sasuke. I'm leaving. I don't want to be with you!" Naruto glared at Itachi. "I want to be with you, Itachi. Why can't you understand that?"

Naruto walked to the door and slammed it shut.

"So Itachi, what're you going to do now?" Naruto whispered to himself.

XxX

'_I don't believe this… my own spouse just walked out on me, just because I was trying to help my little brother.'_

"Nii-san."

"Sasuke. Inform Hokage-sama about this."

"Sure." Sasuke looked back. "Nii-san. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah. But I'm not sure about Narumi."

XxX

"What do you _mean _that Naruto walked out on Itachi?" Tsunade asked Sasuke carefully.

"I mean that Itachi told Naruto to leave him and to come with me…but then he got mad, and was put under _Mangekyou Sharingan._ He got mad before remembering Ayano and he got mad again. Basically, the whole story of it is…. he got mad."

"Sasuke. Did you just say that he was put under Mangekyou Sharingan?"

"Yes."

The Hokage looked at Shizune. "Bring me Jiraiya here."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

XxX

'_Naruto, hontou ni gomen. It's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you into doing something you didn't want.'_

"Oi. Narumi. Wake up."

"Daddy."

"I'm so sorry Narumi." Itachi picked Narumi up and held him close.

"Huh? Where's Mommy, Daddy?"

"She left us again, and this time, it was my fault."

Narumi's huge round eyes looked up at his daddy.

"It's okay Daddy. I forgive you."

Narumi's eyes softened. "She'll come back."

Itachi looked at Narumi. "Narumi, the fact that you never give up… is so like your mother."

Narumi giggled. "Daddy." He snuggled himself onto Itachi's shoulder.

XxX

"Jiraiya, you understand what I told you right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Naruto's gone off to chase the Akatsuki and you want me to bring him back. I know."

"Jiraiya! I'm being serious!"

"I know. I doubt the brat went far. We all know that he wouldn't really leave Konoha."

"Jiraiya-sama." Sasuke stared.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to bring Naruto back, and please, be serious. I don't want my brother to suffer….. I don't want my nephew to suffer….." _'I don't want to suffer'_

"Hey, Uchiha. I thought the reason that Naruto left was because of you?"

"It is. I don't care if I get him now. I want him to be around me. That's all. If losing him is what it takes to get him, then I give up."

"Well, well, being submissive are we?" Tsunade chuckled.

"Hokage-sama."

"Yeah sure brat. I'll go get Naruto. See ya, Tsunade." With a poof, the old hermit was gone.

Tsunade looked straight at Sasuke.

"You'll be fine. Naruto will be back."

"Hai. Hokage-sama." Sasuke walked out of the room and closed the door. He stood behind it and waited for the moment to walk out of the Hokage tower. _'I only wish that I hadn't left the village.'_

For the first time in his life, Sasuke regretted wishing that Naruto was his.

XxX (Because we all need some fun once in a while)

"Tadaima.." Sasuke spoke, depressed.

"Okaeri, Sasuke."

"Uncle Sasuke!" Narumi ran to him.

"Narumi. Aren't you mad at me?"

Narumi shook his head, and taking a sudden interest in his now messed up hair.

"Look Uncle Sasuke! This piece of hair is broken up into two pieces!"

"NARUMI! Give me that hair!" Itachi observed the split hair.

"Narumi… these are called split-ends. And I am cutting your hair today!"

"Noo!" Narumi screamed and ran around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Oh yeah. Aniki." Sasuke spoke as loud as possible.

Still not getting his attention, Sasuke spoke again.

"Aniki!"

"What?" asked Itachi while chasing Narumi.

"Jiraiya-sama is looking for Naruto right now."

"Good."

"How can you act so calmly?" Sasuke asked, his temper rising up.

"It's nothing really unusual. Narumi lived without his mother most of his entire life. He can survive a few days."

'_Sasuke… We both know that Naruto's going to come back.'_

Sasuke stared at them. Maybe the old murderer Itachi was really gone.

"Catch him Sasuke!" Itachi yelled.

"NO UNCLE!"

"Got ya." Sasuke smiled.

"Now, I'm going to trim the ends of your precious hair okay?" Itachi evilly smiled while holding a pair of scissors.

"No!"

"Narumi. Do you want to be an Uchiha?"

Narumi nodded fiercely.

"So then, let me cut your long blonde hair."

Narumi stared at Itachi.

Itachi and Sasuke both stared at Narumi.

Narumi's eyes closed a little bit, but he still stared..

"Narumi, let me cut your hair." Itachi grinned.

"NO!"

Narumi stared.

The almost adults and, the adults in the room stared.

Narumi squinted.

They both stared.

Narumi sharpened his eyes.

"Narumi, let Itachi cut your hair." Sasuke smiled. We all know that Sasuke's about to lose his temper.

"NO!" Narumi _glared_. Narumi has finally learned the Uchiha TM glare.

"Nii-san. He's glaring."

"He's definitely an Uchiha." Itachi smirked.

Sooo… After an hour and twelve minutes, Itachi finally trimmed Narumi's hair.

XxX (With Jiraiya)

"Naruto. Are you sure you don't want to go back?" Jiraiya asked, sitting on a log.

Naruto just, sat there.

"I knew you since you were a brat. I know that you really don't want to go back to the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki ruined yours, Sasuke's, and Itachi's life. Both myself and you know you don't want to go back.

"Screw Sasuke."

Jiraiya sighed. "What about Itachi? What about your own son? Narumi's only known his mother for a short amount of time."

"I know. I'm a horrible parent."

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying, why don't you just go back? If you go back, you may be able to build the family you always wanted."

Naruto looked to his own hands. "I can't go back."

"Why?"

"I can't. Narumi's suffered too much. What if I get brainwashed and get taken away again?"

"Naruto."

"I don't want to hurt them again. I know Itachi's suffered a lot. I remember. I also remember. Itachi's not the only one. I remember that time perfectly." Naruto freakishly laughed.

"Sasuke's the problem here isn't it?"

Naruto nodded.

"Ero-sennin…." Naruto spoke teary eyed.

"I don't want my family to suffer. I don't want Sasuke to suffer. I don't want anyone around me to suffer." Naruto cried.

"Sasuke's given up on you already."

"That's not the point. I can't forgive myself!"

"Naruto. Just go home. See what they'll say."

"NO!"

"_Why?"_

Itachi walked over to Naruto.

"Naruto."

"Itachi……."

"Naruto, why can't you just come back?"

"I can't!" Naruto cried.

"WHY?"

"I don't want to ruin it. I don't want to ruin the happiness between you and Narumi. You and Sasuke."

"Naruto. You're not. You're only breaking us apart if you leave."

"Itachi."

"Naruto. Come back. Narumi misses you."

"Narumi-chan."

Itachi grabbed Naruto's arm. Itachi pulled him into a hug. "Narumi misses you. I miss you. Sasuke misses you."

"Sasuke..."

"Yes, Sasuke." Itachi ruffled his blonde hair.

"I don't want you to suffer."

"Naruto. I'll only suffer more if you leave. I'll only suffer more if you suffer."

"Itachi."

"Naruto, your dream is to be Hokage right?"

Naruto nodded.

"What if we make a deal? If you become Hokage, we could bring back Ayano."

"Ayano."

"Yes, Ayano."

"Okay!" Naruto made a lopsided grin.

"By the way, where did Ero-Sennin go?"

"Home."

XxX

**Author's Notes:** Okay, this is the end of this chapter.

**Preview for next chapter:**

'_Sasuke.. You traitor!'_

'_Hn.'_

'_Why Sasuke?'_

'_I just.. CAN'T deal with it.'_


End file.
